


Never a Dull Moment

by TheChosenAvatar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, girlfriends being girlfriends, random korra, spontaneous korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenAvatar/pseuds/TheChosenAvatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami instant message each other while Asami is bored out of her mind at a meeting, as usual!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Having SUCH bad writer's block with my other fic right now so here's a little something that randomly came to me meanwhile.

Asami jumped a bit as she felt her phone vibrate in her hands, holding the device under the table and away from the eyes of the investors droning through a statistical slideshow.

She slid her seat back a bit quietly so that she could avert her eyes to the screen underneath the table while still appearing to be involved in whatever dribble the current investor was spouting.

She slid her lock screen open with her thumb, tapping the little icon to open her Facebook instant messaging app, one new message awaiting her.

 ** _Korra:_** _Whatcha doin_

Asami smiled. Korra must be as bored as she was.

 **_Asami:_ ** _At a meeting, as usual. It’s wrapping up soon though._

 ** _Korra:_** _K cool, im almost done here then we can finally reuniteee_

 **_Asami:_ ** _Can’t wait._

 **_Korra:_ ** _Are you mad at me?_

Asami frowned.

 **_Asami:_ ** _No. Why would I be mad?_

 **_Korra:_ ** _Cause u used a period at the end of “Cant wait”, so it seems like you were being sarcastic or something!!!_

 **_Asami:_ ** _No not at all. I honestly can’t wait. I miss you._

 **_Korra:_ ** _Ugh period lover_

 **_Asami:_ ** _Wth does that mean._

 **_Korra:_ ** _It means you always use a period at the end of the sentence so you always sound serious!_

 **_Asami:_ ** _Oh._

 **_Korra:_ ** _See you just did it again_

 **_Asami:_ ** _Oh!_

_Is that better_

**_Korra:_ ** _l o l yes! Sorry, ur not as proficient @ messaging as I am_

 **_Asami:_ ** _At least I spell most of my words out, except for the occasional acronym._

_Sorry, let me re-do that._

_At least I spell most of my words out, except for the occasional acronym!!!!!!_

_See now I feel like I’m shouting at you_

**_Korra:_ ** _Well you don’t need a gazillion !!!!!s, 1 will do_

 **_Asami:_ ** _Whatever. Come rescue me?_

 **_Korra:_ ** _Want me to crash thru the window or smthing?_

 **_Asami:_ ** _Yeah, please! And then we can fly home and watch television and eat food!!_

_!!_

**_Korra:_ ** _well u seem to be warming up to the !!s_

 **_Asami:_ ** _Yes!! It’s fun!!_

 **_Korra:_ ** _You should come rescue ME. Just like, vomit all over the table and go home sick_

 **_Asami:_ ** _I can’t involuntarily vomit just like that_

 **_Korra:_ ** _Let me help you_

Asami almost burst out laughing as she opened a particularly unflattering photo of Prince Wu that Korra had sent her. His face was _way_ too close to the camera, one eye was closed and there was definitely something in his teeth. Korra’s caption said _“Hey pretty dame <3”._

 **_Asami:_ ** _LOL!! HA HA HA!! Almost worked! God that’s a bad picture._

 **_Korra:_ ** _Is your nose cold_

 **_Asami:_ ** _what?_

 **_Korra:_ ** _idk mine is like really cold right now_

 **_Asami:_ ** _Poor baby! I wish I could warm you up.It’s actually too hot in here, the room is small and the men are sweaty and smelly._

 **_Korra:_ ** _Ew! You should spray the room with that little spray can you bought that smells like clean linen_

 **_Asami:_ ** _Do you think that would send the wrong message?_

 **_Korra:_ ** _Nah_

 **_Asami:_ ** _Yah_

 **_Korra:_ ** _nawwwww_

 **_Asami:_ ** _yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_You know what_

_I’ll spill my water on the floor_

_And say that my water broke_

_And leave_

**_Korra:_ ** _okay but u don’t look even remotely pregnant_

 **_Asami:_ ** _stop ruining my plans_

 **_Korra:_ ** _No_

_Asami come to meee_

**_Asami:_ ** _only if you send me nudes._

 **_Korra:_ ** _LMFAO WHAT_

 **_Asami:_ ** _I’m serious. Give me a boob pic._

_The left one._

**_Korra:_ ** _OMFGG IM DYING STFU!!! HAHAHAHA_

 **_Asami:_ ** _Waiting…_

 **_Korra:_ ** _Only if you send me one first._

 **_Asami:_ ** _Yeah let me just strip during this meeting._

 **_Korra:_ ** _OMG DO IT!! DO IT!!_

 **_Asami:_ ** _I am trying so hard not laugh right now. Like what if I did it?_

 **_Korra:_ ** _I would piss myself laughing omg Asami do it!!_

 **_Asami:_ ** _Korra I’m not actually going to do that!_

 **_Korra:_ ** _The meeting would be over pretty quickly, they’d all leave to jack off_

 **_Asami:_ ** _Ewww stop_

 **_Korra:_ ** _NEVER_

_Im gonna come get you right now_

**_Asami:_ ** _how are you going to do that?_

 **_Korra:_ ** _I can go in ur office & burn popcorn in the microwave to set off the smoke alarm then everyone has 2 leave_

 **_Asami_ ** _: …or you could just fire bend a bit and make smoke…?_

 **_Korra:_ ** _Yes_

_But where’s the fun in that_

**_Asami:_ ** _If you do that my microwave will smell like burned popcorn for days._

_But I guess it’d be worth it_

**_Korra:_ ** _Oh it would be!! Actually you know what I have a better plan_

 **_Asami:_ ** _What?_

 **_Korra:_ ** _SHOCK EVERYONE WITH YOUR GLOVE_

_RUN EVERYONE DOWN WITH YOUR MOPED_

_SWEEP KICK EVERYONE_

**_Asami:_ ** _I am seriously trying so hard not to laugh right now! Stop!!_

 **_Korra:_ ** _All right I’m coming to get you right now tho for real see u soon_

Asami blinked as the green bubble next to Korra’s name turned grey.

What did Korra have in mind?

She turned the screen off on her phone and crossed her arms, counting down the minutes until Korra rescued her, however she planned to do that.

It had only been about five minutes when the doors to the conference room were pushed open abruptly, and Korra rushed in, eyes wide, and she had just a ghost of a grin on her lips that no one would be able to recognize but Asami.

 “I’m so sorry to interrupt, but I need Ms. Sato right now! This is extremely urgent!!” Korra said loudly. 

The investors all appeared shocked, whispering things like, _“What’s going on?”_ and “ _it MUST be serious if the Avatar personally came here.”_

Asami was trying very, very hard to keep her composure and play along with Korra. The sight of Korra busting into the room and being dramatic was hilarious, but she couldn’t ruin the ruse.

“Avatar Korra! What’s wrong? Is someone in danger?” Asami said, tone urgent as she stood up to quickly pack her things.  

Korra shook her head, and Asami knew she was getting rid of the urge to laugh at what they were doing.

“I’ll explain on the way there. We need to leave now!” Korra gestured out the door, brows knit in mock concern.

“I apologize, gentlemen. I must leave you. I’ll have a copy of the remainder of the presentation emailed to me. Until next time.” Asami had to turn quickly so as not to crack under the sight of the bewildered look the investors wore.

As soon as the heavy doors closed behind them Asami and Korra burst into laughter they had been holding in.

“THAT WAS SO DUMB, KORRA!” Asami said, tears streaming from her eyes.

Korra was clutching her stomach, still laughing. “Oh my god, no, that was so awesome! Our acting was A+, Bolin better watch out!”

Asami shook her head and stepped up to Korra, pulling her in by her shirt collar to kiss her.

“You, my dear, are my favorite person ever.” Asami said, laughing a little bit more.

Korra kissed her on the cheek, wrapping Asami in a tight hug.

“And you are mine. Now let’s get the hell out of here!” Korra said, picking Asami up and hoisting her over her shoulder, which only caused Asami to dissolve into another fit of laughter.

“Korra!” she said amidst her laughter as they barreled out the doors of the building and hopped onto the waiting Naga, tearing down the street towards home.

 _Never a dull moment_ , Asami thought as she held onto Korra’s waist, happy to be out of the stuffy meeting and ready to spend the rest of the day with her spontaneous, proficient instant messenger and A+ of an actress girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like when they first start dating they would totally do shit like this.


End file.
